Hayner x OC lemon request
by Red Dragonette
Summary: A request fic for SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness. Xolette, Hayner, Pence and Olette go on a double date to the movies before Xolette and Hayner get it on.


_2 years after Kingdom Hearts III_

Friday night was one of the best kinds of nights, fun events usually happen on these days and it was also a great time to go to the movies. Which is why tonight will be perfect for a double date with Xolette & Hayner and Pence & Olette. The two couples made their way to the theater. The lights of the building's electronic sign and from the overhead (or whatever they call the thing) above the ticket booth shone out against the night's darkness. The four teens got behind the line of people waiting to purchase tickets to the movies they wanted to see. Hayner, excited for the movie he had been planning to see, looked at his friends and asked, "So y'all remember what movie we're seeing tonight, right?"

Xolette answered, "Yes Hayner, it's Stupid Maury Galaxy 4." It was one of the popular movies at the movie; full of comedy and action, especially comedy with all its memes and what-nots. Lots of people, mostly the fans of the movie series were going to see it.

Hayner grinned, "That's right! We're all going to laugh our bellies off and have a good time!" He looked to his stout friend, asking, "Pence, you got munny for the popcorn and drinks, right?"

Pence took out his wallet and showed him the cash within it. "Yep! insert amount for each of us to get what we want."

Hayner nodded pleasingly, "Great! Glad I can count on ya, buddy!" Pence, out of the four of them, had taken on a part-time job last year. The biweekly wage he made provided a lot more money than the odd jobs that the others did for a day such as bee-swatting, putting posters around town, and street performance.

"Anytime!" the other boy smiled.

The blonde joked, "Now we won't have to worry about you hogging all the food."

Pence made a mock frown, "Hey!" Hayner and Olette laughed, while Xolette just snickered. Being a nobody, the white-haired girl was not able to feel emotions most of the time, but she did try for the sake of being human. The fat boy countered, "You know, this is really funny considering you eat more of that stuff at the movies than I do."

"I do not!" the blonde retorted.

"You do, too," Pence replied smirking.

"Not!"

"Do too."

"Not!"

"Do too, right Xolette?" Pence turned his head to the whitette, knowing she would remember seeing her boyfriend's appetite from her time as Olette before becoming a nobody.

Before Xolette could answer to confirm that, her "sister" Olette told everyone, "Guys, we're up next! Get your money out, Pence." The girls were not sisters in a traditional sense, but Xolette is Olette's nobody. Olette had once lost her heart and became the nobody known as Xolette. For Olette to co-exist alongside her, her heartless had to be destroyed to reclaim the heart and bring it to Even to make a replica to host her. Now the two were living together in the same home and thus saw each other as sisters. The teens had made it to the booth after the other people ahead of them had bought their tickets to go inside.

Reopening his wallet, Pence said, "Right, time to get those tickets." He went to the lady behind the booth window and gave her the munny for 4 tickets.

The friends went inside the building and gave their tickets to the ticket taker. The man let them through as he smiled and said, "Enjoy the show!" The teens made their way to the concession stand to get food and drinks. They bought 4 bags of popcorn, a corndog for Hayner, sodas and a strawberry slushy for Olette. Then they went to the cinema room featuring the movie they wanted to watch. Some of the seats were taking by other people who came here as well. A few minutes after the friends took their seats and watched the trailers for current and future movies, Stupid Maury Galaxy 4 started to play.

The movie began with the main protagonist, a retarded asshole named Maury, eating his last ravioli and then going to the fridge to get some more, but finds none to his disappointment. He leaves his home to get some more and goes to a super market where he has a literal fight with an entitled mother over the last can of ravioli. The mother loses by getting KOed in the faced with a punch that sent her flying through the air. Her fat body landed on top of her crying entitled brat with a comedic fart sound effect. Xolette and friends burst out laughing at that part. Maury took last can and went to the cashier, who rang it up and told him the total was 5000 munny. Maury pulled out the bottom of his pockets and only came up with a measly 3 munny. When the cashier refused him, Maury punched him in the face and made an attempt theft with the ravioli. The cashier called the security, who blocked his way, beat him up and then literally kick him out of the supermarket. Maury curses the cashier out to himself before he walks away and leaves.

Then Maury comes across a space station where a space crew, a few of his friends have joined, are preparing for their space adventure. He sees the rations of ravioli being loaded onto the spaceship and immediately stows away on the ship to eat them. After the preparations are complete, the spaceship launches into the sky and travels to the planet of frogmen aliens on a diplomatic mission. Along the way, Maury eats all the ravioli. The crew gets hungry and their leader, Fred, goes to whip up some food for them. When Fred goes to the kitchen, he is surprised to see Maury on the ship and appalled that he has eaten all the rations. Fred tells his friends the bad news and they all panic with the pilot losing control of the spaceship out of anxiety. Outside, the spaceship is shaking itself and zipping around in all kinds of zany directions. Fred tells the crew to calm down and that they will make it. Everyone can only hope so. Then a black screen appears with the words "5 minutes later". The movie cuts back to the crew all looking like they're starving badly. One of them complains of hunger and then the mushroom-headed alien said that this was all Maury's fault. Pence comments, "Wow, it's not even that long and they're already hungry."

Xolette not being surprised replied, "Well this a Super Maury Galaxy movie, what did you expect?" The humor in these shows were pretty predictable since things that would normally happen in real life in certain situations would immediately be followed up with an opposite twist for laughs. Like if someone gave a heartfelt romantic speech to someone they loved, instead of their love returned, the person of their affection would flat-out reject them and call them ugly or some other insult.

Pence replied, "I know, I just felt like saying."

A green reptilian alien looks at Maury and his vision sees him as a hamburger. The reptile clamps his jaws onto the upper half of Maury's body and tries to eat him. As the retard screams and tries to free himself, Fred punches the reptile to make him spit the fat man out. He tells the crew to get a hold of themselves and to hold out until they get to Planet Ur-Anus. Once there, they land their ship where the frog alien soldiers greet them and took them to their king. At the throne room, Fred had a diplomatic discussion with the king and it was going good until Maury, in all his rude anticness, turned it upside down and totally wrecked the relationship between Earth and Ur-Anus. The frog king became furious and declared war on Earth. The crew gets arrested and thrown into the dungeon for a later execution.

Olette commented, "That went well."

Fred gets mad at Maury and punches him. Then the crew makes their attempt to escape and sneaks past the guards with a few comedic moments. But eventually, they get caught when Maury sees a couple of guards eating space ravioli and goes over to eat their food. The crew rushes to get away from the guards and eventually makes it back to their spaceship, which fly their way back to earth in. They are chased by the frogmen's space fighters that are trying to shoot them down. Fred tells his crew that someone needs to operate the rear cannons to fire back. Maury and the hooded alien go to the back of the ship and fire the laser cannons at the enemy. They win the battle, with a random passing UFO as part of the casualties, and the spaceship reaches Earth's atmosphere. On the planet, the president sees the frogmen king's mothership and thinks that the diplomatic mission went well. But his advisor asks him why there's a fleet among it. The president's cheer quickly turns into shock before the mothership's laser shoots him, turning him into smithereens. The advisor ran away making a girly scream after that. The frogmen's fleets starts shooting at the city with the citizens running away screaming and getting killed, and buildings getting wrecked. Earth's military comes in to fight back with anti-aircraft artillery.

Hayner grinned with excitement, "Alright, war time! It's gonna be epic!"

Fred's crew sees the mothership and they crash through the roof of it, breaking a hole for them to enter through. They fight their way to the frog king's room and have an epic and funny battle there that got some laughs out of the audience. The fight ends with Maury punching the king in the face, sending him flying through the windshield, which he broke through, and into the sun with a male Russian-accent voice saying, "Dead!" The frogmen, now knowing that their king is dead, retreat back to their home planet.

Then the city gives the crew medals for saving the world, all of them except for Maury who gets the "Worst Person of the Year" medal because his antics started the war in the first place. Maury gets pissed and his last line in the movie is, "Motherfucker!" Then the movie cuts to the credits.

The audience gets up and leaves with satisfied smiles as they talked about the movie and what they liked about it. As the four go down the stairs, Hayner smiled, "Man, that was great! They really outdid themselves this time." He looked to his girlfriend and asked, "So what did you think of the movie? It was neat, right?"

Xolette nodded, "Yeah. It was pretty funny. I liked the part where Maury fought the mom." She was never one for entitled parents; to her, they were one of the types of scumbags in the universe.

Hayner grinned, "I know, right? It was hilarious. I am definitely buying that movie on DVD when it comes out."

Pence beamed, "Me too! Then we can all watch it again together at my house or your house. It'll be a party!" What better way to enjoy a movie at home than with the companion of friends?

Olette added, "And another double date." She gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, which made him grin with delight.

They went out the theater and stopped at a short distance away from the building. Pence asked, "Well it's been a fun time. Olette and I are going to eat at Le Grande Bistrot. You two want to come with?"

Hayner declined, "Nah man, Xolette and I got something to do over at my place. You guys enjoy your dinner date, alright?"

"Sure we will."

Olette could easily guess what the blonde was hinting at. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she asked, "Ooh, are you two gonna have sex?"

"Yes," Hayner blurted out before he immediately realized what he just answered to. His face went red with embarrassment as he quickly denied, "I mean no! Damn it, Olette, don't have dirty thoughts like that!" Everybody laughed, finding the blonde's reaction amusing.

Olette teased, "Okay, I'll try." She let out a short giggle at the end.

Pence said, "Well whatever it is you're doing, I hope you have fun. See ya!" He waved a farewell gesture at the blonde and his girlfriend.

Hayner replied, "Okay bye!" The two couples went their separate ways. Xolette and her boyfriend took the tram to Hayner's neighborhood and from the tram stop, they walked all the way to his house and went inside to get to his room. There the boy said, "Well we really had a good time tonight. Now we got to do that one thing to make it even better." It was a good thing his parents were not home. It would have been really awkward if they heard the moaning and bed movement sounds and walked in on the door to investigate.

Xolette went up close to him, pressing her chest against his and placing her hands on his shoulders, telling him seductively, "I'm ready anytime you are."

This got the boy's hormones excited and he replied, "Oh I'm ready alright!" They began to kiss each other passionately which soon got wetter with tongues touching each other and exploring everywhere in each others' mouths. The taste of each other was quite nice. Xolette then pushed Hayner down on his bed with herself on top of him. They finished the rest of their kiss like this until the boy pulled up the bottom hem of her black flower-patterned light gray shirt. The girl broke the kiss and lifted herself a little bit away to let him remove her top. Much of her beautiful tanned skin was revealed. Now she needed her bosom to be freed as well. She helped herself by taking off her own black bra and letting it drop to the floor like a handkerchief. Hayner admired the graceful shape of her breasts as he murmured, "Hot damn!"

The girl pulled herself away from him and continued to strip off more of her clothes. First her light gray & black shoes, then her black pants and finally her white panties. She looked back at her boyfriend seductively and said, "Your turn, handsome!" She wanted to see how sexy he would look without his clothes.

Hayner grinned, "Sure!" He began to strip himself as well, taking off his shoes, shirt and vest. Xolette was satisfied with how he looked shirtless; he definitely looked like eye candy. Bonus points if his dingdong area was just as good-looking, too. The boy posed one hand holding on the top-right of his head and his other arm folded into an angle with his other hand touching his hip. With a flirting smile, he asked, "How do I look?"

Xolette replied, "Awesome. Now drop your pants and make love to me."

Encouraged by the right choice of words, the boy replied, "You got it, baby!" He unzipped and pulled down his pants before removing his green & black checkered boxers. His manhood was in its early process of becoming erected. He did a sexy dance involving his arms crossed behind his head and his pelvis thrusting back and forth gracefully. He said, "You know? I could use a BJ right now."

"Then have it," replied the girl. She went down to his dick and started to suck on it.

The feel of the lip and wet tongue made pleasurable stimulations on Hayner's manhood. He murmured, "Oh yeah, baby. Keep on giving!" The sucking continued as the dick grew longer and harder until it twitch and shot out the sticky & salty white semen into her mouth.

Xolette swallowed the cum, enjoying the taste of her boyfriend. With him fully erected, the couple was ready to take the next step in their sexual relationship. Hayner took out a condom and set it on his dick perfectly. His girlfriend sat on the bed, having her legs spread out for him and looking ready for some sweet loving. Loving that the boy was eager to give her. He towered over her, faces close to each other, and positioning himself to penetrate her. But Xolette stopped him and told with a wagging finger, "Nuh uh uh, I prepared you, so you got to do the same for me, too." No way was she letting him go into her dry.

"Fair enough," the boy understood. He kneeled down and tickled her clit with his tongue. Xolette breathed hard, feeling the body sending stimulations to her brain with each touch of the pink muscle. Hayner put his finger inside her to check for out moist she was. There was some juice in there, but he could wet her further by licking inside her. He slid his tongue down there and licked inside her jewel, touching the walls everywhere around.

Xolette's moans started sounding out and they were quiet and soft. This went on until she was really wet and badly in need of the big thing. She moaned, "I-I'm ready. Put it in me, Hayner!"

Finally! Hayner had been waiting for this. Without a word, he got up and positioned himself at her entrance. The girl braced herself as he went in. She gritted her teeth, feeling the sting from her hymen being broken. The pain was as sharp as a tweezer plucking an unwanted hair off the eyebrow. The boy saw the pained look and asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Xolette answered. "Just keep going, I can handle it." Rough or gentle, it does not really matter. The girl was a warrior and she can handle any kind of pain she suffered. Besides, the hurting sensation will ebb away eventually.

"If you say so." Hayner began to thrust at a moderately slow pace, being gentle anyway since he wanted her first time to be very enjoyable. Xolette let out moans every few seconds with her boyfriend occasionally kissing her during the love-making. After a quick short while, the blonde increased his speed to bring more pleasure to both himself and his girlfriend.

The hot passion was driving them both wild; Xolette threw her head back as she felt overwhelmed by her g-spot being attacked again and again. "Hgnnh, Hayner!" she moaned. Her vagina spasmed, she felt like she was about to have an orgasm. It probably might not come since women's orgasms were harder to pull off than a male's. Soon they changed positions; Hayner kept himself insider her as Xolette crossed her legs behind his back. He held her as he fell back on his bed with her on top of him. From then, he continued to fuck her and she continued to moan. They went on like this until he finally came, filling his condom with his hot semen.

"Whew!" Hayner grinned in satisfaction, "Man, that felt good!"

Xolette was just as pleased. "It was amazing! We should do this again some other time."

"Yeah, we should." They gave each other another kiss. The boy bragged, "I can't wait to tell Pence and Roxas how I got laid."

The girl looked at him quizzically, "I thought you were embarrassed about admitting this today."

"Yeah, well I wanted that topic to be only for the guys' ears. It's just weird seeing Olette think about this stuff or even having to talk about it in front of her." At least with male friends, he'll be totally confident having to talk about his sexual relationship with his girlfriend like bros.

Feeling naughty and amused with this, she asked, "Well can I tell her about our special little moment?" Her sister was going to have a field trip with this.

Hayner, a little bit unsure, replied, "Eh... sure I guess. At least it'll be girl talk for you two." He pulled out and Xolette got off of him. He took off his condom and put it in the trash.

After, they put on back their clothes, Xolette said, "It's time for me to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

"Anytime, babe!" They kissed each other one more time before the boy escorted his girlfriend out the door. They waved each other farewell as Xolette walked down the streets alone on her way home.

* * *

**Note:** The in-universe movie, Stupid Maury Galaxy 4, is a based off the Mario-based Youtube Machinima channel called SMG4. You guys should go watch his videos (especially the newer ones), they're freaking hilarious.

Xolette (c) SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness  
Maury and Fred (c) me


End file.
